


Timing is Everything

by TuppingLiberty



Series: I've Got Your Back - Zimbits A/B/O verse [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Talk of Keeping Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Jack's not feeling great, and Bitty's away. Turns out Jack also has news.(Read part 1 to see the introduction to this verse).





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeftWingLibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftWingLibrarian/gifts).



> Thank you to leftwinglibrarian for betaing and cheerleading! *mwah*

When they’d started dating - Bitty made Jack make it official with a date at the end of that ridiculous summer of knotting - only the team knew. Eventually, they started telling more people - their parents, Jack’s new team, and so on, but they weren’t public. But all the way back in that summer, that was the first time Bitty vlogged about Alpha and Omega roles, and Omega rights. He still baked, but he used the platform, used his Alpha privilege, weak as it was considering his general Bitty-ness, and started collaborating with other alignment-positive YouTubers, and making a name for himself in that arena. It had probably been when he’d openly declared, “You know, I’m just getting tired of people making assumptions about my junk. It’s just junk, y’all!” while mixing up a pie filling that had gained him the most fans. There might have been a t-shirt. Jack might have owned five.

That’s why Bitty wasn’t here right now. Right now, his now out-and-proud mate and husband was in Washington DC, doing press and chatting with various morning shows and news channels about a new campaign he was launching with the freaking  _ First Lady of the United States _ , and Jack couldn’t be prouder. 

Well, that wasn’t technically true. Jack could probably be a lot prouder, if he wasn’t holding himself back from the edge of a panic spiral right now. 

He hadn’t been feeling well - nauseated, tired, achy. He'd had to push Bitty out the door with the promise that he’d get lots of rest and make every meal the chicken soup Bitty had made for him. He’d taken the test because- because that was always where doctors started anyway.  _ “Could you be pregnant?” _ The answer was no, of course, he and Bitty were careful, of course no. But they would have made him take the test anyway, so. So he’d picked one up at the corner store.

And now he was staring at the two little red lines that meant  _ positive _ and trying not to panic. He just needed to make it a few more hours. Bitty’d be back, and they’d talk about it, they always talked. 

To cope, Jack wrapped himself in his weighted blanket and turned on a history documentary. 

\--------------------

Bitty was exhausted. Elated, so,  _ so _ elated, but exhausted. Everything in Washington DC had gone amazingly. There’d be a lot of work over the next few months - years, depending on the election - but it was going to be so  _ worth it. _

He was quiet at the door, sure Jack would be sleeping off his cold. The boy had surely gone to practice, because Lord knew, nothing kept Jack from practice, not even a little stomach flu. He shuffled out of his shoes, dropped his carry-on by the door, and hung up his jacket. 

He was padding quietly through the living room with the intent of heading straight to bed when his keen eyes - 20/15, always had been able to pass that type of test, at least - caught the lump on the couch. “Jack?” he murmured, changing direction. 

Jack was huddled under his weighted blanket, which meant he’d needed comfort. He was asleep, but his brow was furrowed. He hadn’t gone to sleep happily. Probably tried to call Bitty, but with his phone in airplane mode…

Bitty sat beside Jack, was about to reach out and stroke the stray brown locks out of his face, when he froze at the sight of the test on the table. The  _ positive _ test. Bitty’s lungs locked and he tried to choke in a breath, and that’s what woke Jack. 

Jack’s eyes slid over to the test, then back at Bitty, who was trying to get a breath out. “I know how you feel,” Jack whispered. 

The desolate tone of Jack’s voice helped Bitty focus back in. He lifted up Jack’s blanket and snuggled himself in beside Jack, keeping his eyes on Jack’s face.  _ He needs me right now. _ “Do you need to talk, or more time for comfort, sweetpea?” 

Jack closed his eyes at the endearment. “I think talk,” he mumbled. 

“Well, we all know I can do that, now can’t I?” Bitty swept Jack’s hair back, then felt down Jack until his hand was resting on Jack’s hip. “How are you feeling, physically?” 

That was something Jack could focus on. “Good right now. Threw up this morning, felt good after eating something, went to practice.” 

Bitty smiled, brushing a kiss over Jack’s cheek. “Figured you had. That felt okay? Practice? Didn’t make your stomach upset?” 

Jack shook his head. “Got kinda queasy again when I saw the test, but that was probably just anxiety.” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, Jack.” 

“I mean, what’re the chances, Bits? It’s not like you could have guessed.” 

“‘M still sorry.” Bitty rubbed over the scar he’d made on Jack’s neck, the scar that cemented their bond. “It’s really scary, and I’m sorry you were alone.” 

Jack leaned into Bitty’s touch. “You’re here now.” 

“Yeah.” Bitty held Jack for a few minutes, soothing him, mingling their scents together again, murmuring about his trip, and everything but the pregnancy test result.

Jack’s head was buried in Bitty’s neck the next time he spoke. “I mean, we wanted this eventually.” 

“Eventually doesn’t have to mean now, Jack. Not if you don’t want it to. It’s your body.” 

“It’s  _ your _ baby.”

“It’s  _ our _ baby, but that doesn’t mean it’s right, right now. No one is going to make you have this baby, Jack. If it even- I mean, it was one test. We’d have to go to the doctor to be sure.” 

Jack nodded, frowning. “I wanted- I wanted a few more years.” 

“I think you could have them, either way. Maybe a little more complicated if we keep it, but you know there is no shortage of people in this world that would want to babysit a little Zimbits baby.” Like he’d hoped, Jack smiled at the ridiculous portmanteau the press used for them. “No Omega has - has ever come back to professional sports after getting pregnant, but Omegas go back to things like that all the time. We have the privilege of not needing to walk five miles every day for our water, but Omegas are out doing that. Just another reason why these  _ standards _ people have for Omegas are  _ ridic- _ Sorry. Soap box. Not about that right now.” 

Jack smiled at him, though. “I like when you get fired up.” 

“Thank goodness for that, sweetpea. Pretty sure I only have two modes. Sweet and Fired Up.” 

“But you do them both really well,” Jack said.

Bitty’s laugh was muffled in Jack’s shirt as he hugged his husband tightly. “We’ve got the privilege of choice, too, baby. Not only do we get to make a decision, but we don’t have to make it tonight. We’re allowed to think about it for a bit. What’d you do when all those teams were fightin’ over you for your rookie season?” 

“Thought about it.” 

“And look what a good decision you made with the Falcs. You can make this decision, too. It’s life-changing, but it isn’t paralyzing. You can do this.” 

“ _ We _ can do this.”

Bitty grinned. “Yeah, we can.” He kissed Jack’s temple. “Want to go to bed?” 

Jack grinned back. “Yeah.” 

\----------------

Bitty shivered at the cold Jack brought in with him from his morning run. Bitty pulled Jack to him without opening his eyes to warm him up again. “Mornin’, sweetpea. Good run?”

“Walk, actually. I wasn’t sure if- I didn’t want to- Plus I felt kind of sick-”

Bitty’s brow furrowed at the stuttered, anxious statement for a second, then his eyes opened wide.  _ Oh right. Shit. Baby. _ His eyes traveled down Jack’s body to his still flat, ab-tacular stomach. “I don’t know much ‘bout that either,” he admitted. “We’ll have to do some research.” 

He leaned in to kiss Jack’s forehead, feeling overprotective of his mate. “Did you throw up? Are you feeling better? How was the walk?”

Jack nodded, obviously distracted. “Protein drink settled my stomach. Is it inauspicious for a baby’s life to start with its parents trying to figure out how to make it fit in their lives?” 

“Pretty sure that kind of thing is normal, Jack. I mean, not that I’ve seen a whole lot of positive pregnancy tests in my life, but… the fact that we get to have that conversation, figure it out, make a decision - makes us pretty lucky. If you didn’t have that choice, how would you feel?”

Jack shuddered. “Cornered.” 

He reached down to link fingers with Bitty. “Don’t feel cornered now. I- I mean. It’s your decision, too, but- but I would be okay carrying it. It’s- it’s not now or never, there could be a better time, but- but what if there’s  _ always _ a better time and then before we know it I’m 45 and it’s too risky?” 

“We could adopt, in that case.” 

“We could. But my point is, is this the  _ best _ time? No. But it’s a  _ good _ time. We’re stable-”

“Heck yeah we are, sweet pea,” Bitty murmured, kissing Jack on the nose to make him laugh.

“I meant financially, but that, too. We’re stable, we have a home, we have two sets of grandparents that are going to go batshit. I did the math on my walk - I’ll have to take next season off, tops. Pregnant through this summer, deliver in January. Work to get back into shape for the September after that.” 

“If anyone can do it, you can, Jack.”

Jack smiled again. “My one-man hype team.” 

“Oh, you know Shits is going to- well- lose his shit over this. We’ve all got your back, babe. I guarantee it.”

“And you- you want this?”

Bitty searched Jack’s face for a few moments. “Wait one sec.” 

He threw off the covers, shivered, and went to their walk-in closet. It took him a minute to dig out the box, because he’d intentionally buried it under a bunch of other things. Carrying it reverently, he brought it back to bed and held it out for Jack to take. “I saw these a few months ago and- and I couldn’t resist. But I didn’t want to pressure you into anything, not when you’re not ready, but maybe you  _ are _ ready now, so-”

“Bits.” Jack’s word, said with such  _ feeling _ , shut down Bitty’s nervous speech. Jack held up one of the tiny skates, made for a toddler, decorated in green and blue monsters. 

Bitty held his breath, kneeling beside Jack, waiting for a reaction.

“They’re kind of- kind of  _ adorable _ , aren’t they?”

Bitty’s breath whooshed out. “I mean, yeah, that’s why I couldn’t resist. Oh Lord, Jack, the whole store- I had to have Lardo take my credit card from me so I wouldn’t just buy one of everything.” Quickly he jammed his hand over his mouth to keep himself from influencing Jack any more.

Jack set the skate back in with its mate and pushed himself up to Bitty’s level. “You want this,” he said plainly.

Bitty’s eyes teared up and he nodded shakily. “I really want this, but I don’t- don’t want you to resent them, or be unhappy, or-”

Jack cut him off with a kiss. “I couldn’t do this by myself. I- I believe I can do it, but not if you weren’t there to back me up. I was terrified you didn’t- you wouldn’t want something we hadn’t planned.”

Bitty crawled into Jack’s lap, cupping his face and kissing him again. “I want this. I want a family with you. Besides, baby- when have you known me to do anything according to plan? My best recipes come from breaking away from the plan, you know.” 

“Mmm. Yeah, I’m the planner, huh?” Jack said wryly.

Bitty grinned. “Just a little.” He held thumb and index finger an inch apart. “Tiny bit.” 

Jack was laughing when he kissed Bitty again. When he pulled back, his eyes landed on Bitty’s and he smiled. “We’re having a baby.”

Bitty let the shackles on his emotions break free finally. “We’re having a baby!” He kissed Jack thoroughly, getting lost in the happy scent of his mate. 

Jack pushed the box of skates off the bed with a laugh and pulled Bitty down into his arms. “We’re having a baby!”

“I wasn’t ever sure I’d see that kind of excitement on your face, for a baby, I mean,” Bitty murmured, lost in the light of Jack’s eyes. 

Jack rolled Bitty onto his back. “I’m not feeling very sick right now.”

“Oh?” Bitty said with a grin. 

“I didn’t really welcome you home properly last night. I saw the speech. Saw you on the White House lawn. You looked  _ amazing _ , Bits. I’m so proud of you. Proud to be your mate. Proud to be your husband.” 

“Well, right back ‘atcha, sweetheart,” Bitty mumbled, turning pink with pleasure. “It’s for us, all of it, you know.” 

“I know,” Jack murmured, leaning in to kiss Bitty. “Thank you.”

They melded together like that, getting lost in kisses for awhile. Bitty eased his legs open so Jack could fit more snugly up against him. Lord, but this was his favorite position, being weighed down by Jack, the kisses slow and lazy, nothing much between them but well-worn pajamas. Jack was rubbing himself slowly against Bitty’s stiffening cock and making those delicious sounds in his throat that Bitty always loved. 

Bitty broke off, panting a little, to look into Jack’s eyes. “You sure you’re feeling okay?”

Jack grinned at him, pulling off his shirt, then Bitty’s. “I feel great. I’ll let you know if that changes, though.”

Shirt off, Jack leaned back down and started mouthing over Bitty’s scar until Bitty was humming and rubbing back against Jack. 

When Jack was out of his heat, he liked to take charge in the bedroom, although over the years —years where Bitty had let him take charge unchallenged— he’d mellowed out a little. Still, he took over now, pressing kisses over Bitty’s chest and down, bringing Bitty’s nipples to peak. 

Bitty moaned, running his hands under Jack’s waistband to find the slick hot crease that was waiting to welcome him. Jack was already wet and slippery, and Bitty’s fingers slid in easily. Jack groaned and continued to leave love marks all over Bitty’s pale chest.

Jack pulled Bitty’s pajama pants down quickly, letting Bitty’s stiff cock spring free and bob against his stomach. Jack practically moaned at the reveal, helping Bitty push down his own pants until they were both naked. 

When Jack was about to straddle Bitty and take his cock, Bitty hesitated, gripping into Jack’s hips. “Condom? Just in case it’s a false positive?”

Jack met his eyes, silent for a moment. Then, he shook his head as he balanced himself on Bitty’s chest. “Time’s right, no matter what,” he breathed out as he eased down onto Bitty’s cock. 

Bitty goggled at the feeling of going bareback in Jack, something he’d never experienced before. “Oh- oh my Lord-”

Jack closed his eyes, bottoming out and beginning to ride. “Oh,  _ tabernak _ , Bits, you feel fucking amazing in me.”

Bitty, who’d never so much as indulged in this kind of knothead behavior outside of a rut, slammed his hips up and growled. It was  _ safe _ , now. It was Jack’s choice. “Gonna fill you up, Jack. Gonna fill you up with pups. Gonna be big with me.” 

Jack moaned, grinding down on Bitty’s cock, and flipped their positions. “Fill me up.  _ Please- _ ” he whined, his voice breaking at the end.

Above Jack now, Bitty had leverage to slam into Jack again and again. He could feel every little quiver of Jack’s velvety tunnel, every little tremor of pleasure. He latched onto Jack’s neck and reached between them to find Jack’s cock. “Got you,” he mumbled, feeling his knot start to catch. 

Jack howled beneath him, then broke, cum spilling over Bitty’s hand and slick easing the way for Bitty’s knot. He caught inside Jack and began to spread him wide. Jack shivered and held him tight, moaning his name. With a shout, Bitty pressed his head into Jack’s neck, right at his scent gland, and came, filled Jack to the brim. 

Many hazy moments later, Bitty lifted his head and cleared his throat. “You okay, sweetpea?” he murmured, stroking sweaty hair away from Jack’s face. 

“Mmmm. Mmmhmm.” Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty and rolled them to their sides as they waited for the knot to deflate. “Welcome home, Dad.” 

Something in Bitty’s chest brightened, until he felt like his whole body was beaming. “Thanks for the welcome, Papa.” He snuggled back into Jack’s arms and closed his eyes, listening to the steady sound of Jack’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr and I mostly write star wars stuff.


End file.
